mytimeatportiafandomcom-20200222-history
Phyllis
Phyllis is the nurse at Portia's only clinic, which is run by Dr. Xu. Phyllis also offers acupuncture treatments which resets the players skill point for a starting fee of 1000 Gols, which increases after every treatment. Biografía Nacida de una familia muy rica en Highwind, Phyllis se escapó de casa cuando su familia intentó forzarla a un matrimonio arreglado. Inteligente y refinado, Phyllis eligió seguir una carrera en medicina. Es su sueño comenzar su propia clínica. Odia cuando las personas solo la juzgan por su aspecto. Fondo Phyllis nació el verano del día 20 en Highwind. Cuando sus padres trataron de obligarla a un matrimonio arreglado, se escapó de su casa y finalmente encontró el camino a Portia . A pesar de su aspecto encantador y su juicio constante, Phyllis es bastante inteligente y refinada, y sigue una carrera en medicina. Se convirtió en enfermera en la única clínica de Portia, mirando por encima del Dr. Xu. Phyllis aprendió la práctica de la acupuntura durante su tiempo. Uno de los sueños de toda la vida de Phyllis es abrir su propia clínica. 1. Phyllis nunca conocio a su madre Social Chat RPS Phyllis is eligible for Rock, Paper, Scissors. The daily count to play is three games. Relationship Perks By reaching certain relationship levels, perks are rewarded. ;Buddy :Add an extra 10 Stamina points and 10% off for Acupuncture ;Girlfriend :Add an extra 15 Stamina points ;Lover :Add an extra 25 Stamina points and 20% off for Acupuncture ;Wife + :A chance at receiving gifts in the morning and 40% off for Acupuncture Gifting Data taken from game assets, game version 8.0.105.890. Listed values are without The Giver skill, which gives an extra 1-2 points. All other items will default to Neutral (+1). Desires The following items are desires, which are randomly assigned to one or two NPCs per week. In the event that this NPC has a desire, gifting the wanted item will provide the higher tier points; otherwise, on non-desired events, the item gives the base point value. Food preferences *Likes pasta *Likes sweet *Dislikes rice Play and date Dining ;Talk about favorite foods *"I keep on hearing how Milk Scented Tea is not healthy as regular tea, but I still drink it." *"After a meal, the best dessert here is the Vanilla Pudding. ;Ask about work *(Any special medical cases that you've seen?) **"I can't talk specifics, but we do get some cases of power stone poisoning once in a while. But overall, the people of Portia are pretty healthy." *(How goes work at the Clinic?) **"I love it working there, I get to directly help people. I'm also learning a lot. Hopefully one day I can start my own clinic." ***(Do you go to other places to learn as well?) ****"We're pretty far from the other cities, so I haven't studied under other clinics yet. But Dr. Xu is very knowledgeable, it'll take years just to learn what he knows." ***(Your own clinic?) ****"Haha, it's a far off dream. Dr. Phyllis, how does that sound?) Sitting on the bench ;Casual talk *"I was born in Highwind. It's a very pretty place. The government there placed a high premium on protecting the environment. You can literally see the wind sweeping down the plains." *"I went to Ethea and Barnarock when I was young. These are nice places... well, Ethea's nice, Barnarock was kinda harsh, no offense." ;Compliment *(I like your nurse uniform! Sophisticated yet sexy!) **"I selected it myself. I wanted it to show my professionalism as well as my good looks." *(You do a great job at the clinic.) **"Not just me, Dr. Xu is a very caring doctor. I'm learning a lot from him. One day I'll go out there and start my own clinic." Romance Phyllis is one of many bachelorettes to marry. The player may confess to her upon reaching four full hearts and reaching the "Friend" status. A successful confession changes the relationship status to "Girlfriend" or higher. Upon reaching "Girlfriend" status, Phyllis provides an extra 15 stamina points. Reaching "Lover" status provides an extra 25 stamina points and a 20% discount on Acupuncture. Upon marrying Phyllis, she has a chance to give gifts first thing in the morning. She also provides a 40% discount on Acupuncture. Acupuncture Phyllis can perform an acupuncture while she is in Dr. Xu's Clinic. Acupuncture allows the player to reset their skill tree at a starting fee of 1000 Gols. The price of each consecutive acupuncture increases. Schedule On Thursday : 20.00 - 22.00 She is at Martha's Bakery for shopping. To be at Home at 23.00 On Friday : 07:00 - 18:00 Inside Dr. Xu's Clinic, then heads to the Central Plaza to be there by 20:00. Leaves the Central Plaza at 22:00 to be home by 23:30. On Saturday : 09.00 Inside Dr. Xu's Clinic. On Sunday : 9:00 - 15:00 Listening to Lee in the Church of the Light. 19.00 - 22.00 at Martha's Bakery for shopping. Dialogue Gallery Phyllis.jpg 2018-06-28 (2).png|Phyllis Kiss Category:Characters Category:Marriage candidates Category:Bachelorettes